Time is Best SPent Alone
by siberat
Summary: Cyclonus enjoys his alone time and is annoyed when mech's start bugging him. Little does he know what he is in for.
1. Chapter 1

Alone. Just as he liked it. No one to pester him, no one to try to chat with him and best of all, no one glued right to his side. Letting out a slow, deep sigh, Cyclonus took in the silence. He enjoyed being alone.

A sneer formed on his lips as he ran through his memories. It wasn't like he asked to be on this voyage. It wasn't like it was his choice because it wasn't. He was here only because he had been dragged here against his will.

He been through a lot; seen many things; been in a lot of fights. Not one time was he ever scared. However, being on this ship was another story. It frightened him to the core.

Was it because an Autobot was captain of this ship? Not really, Rodimus wasn't threatning. Was it because there was a bunch of Decepticons on the ship? Hell no. What unnerved the purple jet was something far worse.

He much preferred how things were at the beginning of this pointless journey. He liked that other mechs were afraid of him. He actually liked the quick, unsure glances he received as he wondered down the long corridors of this ship. He actually found it rather amazing when he was interrogated by an ex-con. Spending the evening alone in the bar in his own corner was the ideal way to spend his time. Alone.

Why could no one understand this?

Yes, he expected the banter from Whirl. In fact, if the other mech didn't taunt him there would defiantly be something wrong. On bad days, an exchange of harsh words would occur. On good days, it would be fists. Naturally, if he weren't in the mood, Cyclonus would just blankly stare ahead not saying a word. Deep down, he knew this bothered Whirl greatly. And so it brought him joy.

Rubbing his servos over the bridge of his nose, the purple mech frowned as he thought over the events over the past couple of months. The horror unfolded in his mind as he recalled the red and white minibot who owned the ruddy make-shift bar had walked over to his corner of the bar. True, he carried a drink in his servo. True, the mini-bot actually gave it to him for free. Wait- not free. Swerve didn't charge him credits. But what he wanted in return was much more costly than credits. The other bot wanted his time.

On what planet was this annoying bot created on? Cybertron had spit out some questionable mechs, but never one as bad as Swerve, who was being exceptionally annoying that night. The smaller mech babbled on, and Cyclonus hadn't even bothered to listen. That is, until he sat down across from him, and then, once again, it hadn't been his choice.

… … … …

"You know, I don't just give out free drinks, ya know?" Swerve spoke.

Cyclonus answered with a glare. Perhaps if he said nothing, the red and white bot would just leave. This mech was a bore; always rattling on, but nothing had nothing of real use to say.

"So, I have something planned for tomorrow night Cyc- I can call you Cyc, can't I?" Sweve said with a horribly wide grin on his face.

"No." Cyclonus shortly spoke.

"Good. Cyc, I was thinking…." The minibot rambled on without much notice of his company's anger brewing.

Cyclonus wasn't listening. He was too agitated by the way Swerve was talking to him, giving him horrible little nicknames and what pissed him off the most was how the mech talked. The sound of his voice and the way his mouth moved were annoying. And so was how he flailed his hands around. Ok, flailing may be a bit overboard, but the mini-bot had way too much excitement for Cyclonus's taste. The way the other mech spoke to him just made his plating crawl. Cyclonus felt as if his personal space was being invaded with the way Swerve had leaned over the bar table as he spoke. No matter how far Cyclonus scooted back, he couldn't escape that invasive presence. Nor did the other bot take the hint. The mini-bot just rambled on until Cyclonus abruptly stood up.

"Hey, you didn't even touch your drink!" Swerve whined and gestered with his hands to the mug filled with mid-grade. "It's free!"

Cyclonus stopped but didn't turn around. "The drink is not free."

"Yeah, it is, I would know since I'm the b-"

"Just because I do not have to give you credits for the drink, does not mean it is free," Cyclonus said, attempting to not sound too agitated- not to spare the pathetic mech's feelings, but rather because he did not want to cause a scene.

"Whaddaya mean?" Swerve asked. "

"It costs me my time," Cyclonus growled. "And my solitude. Both of which, cost too much, so I will pass."

"Thought maybe you'd like to have a friend Cyc?" Swerve whined.

This time, Cyclonus snapped his head around to look into the mini-bot's optics. "Don't you EVER call me that again!"

… … …

He hated Swerve. That mech was trying too hard. For what? Cyclonus didn't know and didn't want to know. And why in the pits would Swerve want to be his friend? It must be a joke or some harsh prank. Swerve's idea of a fun night involves being obnoxiously loud, in your face, and right smack-damn next to you, clinging on your arm like a helpless sparkling. Just the thought made the purple mech shudder.

But that wasn't the end of it. Not by a long shot. Primus, if only it were one bot buggin him, life would be so much easier. Instead, the very next night after the Swerve incident, another mech by the name of Pipes made an absolute fool of himself.

… … … …

Being traumatized by the night before, Cyclonus steered clear of Swerve's bar. Whatever he had planned was happening that night, which meant a lot of mechs would probably show up. And wherever there were crowds of mechs, Cyclonus was sure to not be there. Instead, the purple flier snuck on the observation deck and after checking that the coast was clear, sat down in front of the window and enjoyed gazing at the stars. Alone.

He felt relaxed as he slouched on a chair to get more comfortable. It was nice sitting in silence while not having the feeling of another mech in the room. When there was someone else, Cyclonus couldn't help but to at the very least note their presence and keep track of it. Not because he cared, but rather because he didn't feel safe unless he kept tabs of his surroundings. But with the event going on at the bar, Cyclonus was able to let his guard down, and he even started to drift off into a light recharge until he heard the door swoosh open.

He still pretended to be asleep in hopes that any intruding mech would have the decency to not disturb a recharging mech. He hoped whoever was intruding in his solitude would simply go away. Luck, Cyclonus had discovered long prior, was once again not on his side. The door swooshed shut, but he could not only hear the pedesteps, but felt the presence of the other as well. Perhaps this mech just wanted some time alone as well, and Cyclonus told himself that if the other mech didn't speak-or get too close- his presence could be tolerated. Maybe.

"Hey Cyclonus," The mech spoke.

Cyclonus internally grimaced and mentally shouted 'Leave me alone!'

"Cyclonus," the voice said louder. "You awake?"

Just why the hell did mech's say that? If a mech has his optics closed, slowed breathing and doesn't answer, obviously they are asleep! But the mech called out again, even louder, and Cyclonus gave up the act. "I am now. What do you want?" He opened his optics and looked at his tormenter. "Pipes. You better have a good reason for waking me."

"Um.. w-well, I, ah-"

"Spit it out, will you?" Cyclonus grumbled as he sat up straight in the chair and stared aimlessly at the stars.

"Well, I just though… you know," Pipes stammered as he fidgeted with his servos. "Maybe you'd like to go to Swerves and join the fun."

"Fun?" Cyclonus spat.

"Yeah, you should see-"

"No. I do not want to see whatever that windbag has in his bar." Cyclonus spat. "His presence alone irritates me. And why would I want to be jammed into an overcrowded bar?"

"Thought you'd like to make some friends," Pipes said and shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, you thought wrong," Cyclonus said and stood up. "I enjoy spending my time alone."

"…K," Pipes muttered as he watched the purple jet briskly walk out of the room.

… … …

Pipes saving grace was he didn't push things too far like Swerve did. But still, the surge of other mechs approaching him recently was awkward. Think of it, what did he have in common with anyone on this ship? For primus' sake, the majority of them swore he was a 'Con and grilled him horribly for it. He was thankful for the space that gave him in the beginning, and wished it would return. Now, he felt as if mech's were wanting his attention.

He took little faith in what other's called friendship. Perhaps those Autobots never been betrayed, let down, or stabbed in the back before. Many of so called friends have let him down in his time of need. Not that this upset him now, mind you. Cyclonus long ago stopped putting his trust in other mechs and only trusted- and relied- on himself. Over the vast years, this worked out fine and just because he was stuck on a ship full of mechs wasn't going to change the way he did things.

This led Cyclonus' thoughts to the final frustration moment of the night. His roommate: Tailgate. How they arranged bunk arrangements on this ship was beyond him. At first, the purple jet was thrilled that at least it wasn't Whirl, but there were times where he might have preferred it: it least he'd have a mech to hit.

At first, Tailgate wasn't so bad. Cyclonus kept to himself, and Tailgate kept to himself. No idle chit-chat, no constant need to be doing something, and no loudness. Sure, occasional words would be exchanged, but the teal mini-bot got the hint if Cyclonus did not wish to speak or give long drawn out answers. But in the beginning, he would be able to star gaze, or read, in silence. Tailgate would be in the room but gave Cyclonus his space and kept quite.

He let out another sigh and crossed his arms across his chest. It started that same night Pipes found him in the observation deck, Cyclonus had excited the room in a hurry to just return to his room. Tailgate would most likely be at Swerves, and he would have the room to himself for a while. At least, that is what he hoped.

… … …

Cyclonus pushed the code and the door to his quarters swooshed open. The lights were on, but the mech just walked in, deep in his thoughts. By the time he realized he was not alone, it had been too late to hide his frustration.

"Hey Cyclonus," Tailgate greeting him from his little perch by the window. "What's the matter?"

Cyclonus didn't answer, just plopped himself down on the berth and crossed his arms. Out of the corner of his optics, he could see the mini-bot hop off his seat and walk around to his own berth. "Don't wanna talk about it?"

Giving his roommate a stern look, Cyclonus answered. "No."

"Okay," Tailgate chirped. "I brought you back some stuff from Swerves since you weren't there." No answer. "Is that why you were mad? Did you think you weren't invited or something?"

Giving his best-annoyed look, Cyclonus looked at Tailgate. "Trust me, Swerve took it as his personal goal to invite me."

"Why didn't you go then?" the teal bot asked, and repeated when the other mech gave no answer.

"Because I can't stand Swerve. Okay?" Cyclonus grumbled.

"He's not so bad," Tailgate spoke. "Once you learn to tune him out some."

"Some?" Cyclonus questioned.

Tailgate giggled and offered him a drink from a cube of energon. "Here, this'll make you feel better."

"I don't want anything from Swerve."

"It's not from Swerve. It's from me." Tailgate poured some of the energon into a glass.

"Green." The purple mech rolled his optics. "Must be one of his concoctions he is so proud of, but doesn't realize it tastes like watered down scrap," Cyclonus grumbled.

"He does water it down a bit too much," Tailgate agreed. "But this'll make it better." He jumped off his berth and rummaged around in a crate beneath and pulled out a smaller cube. He peeled off the top and poured some in the drink.

"How did you manage to get high grade on this ship?" Cyclonus questioned.

"I have my ways," Tailgate replied and handed the drink to his roommate.

… … …

That night wasn't so horrible. Tailgate probably had a little too much to drink and therefore was a bit bolder with asking questions and talking. But over the next few weeks, Tailgate went from being a quiet mech that he saw in their shared quarters to making an effort to spend time with him.

At first, it wasn't so bad. Tailgate would join him when he was at Swerves. Sitting across from the table, the teal bot would sneak a flask of high grade and pour it in their drinks to make it a bit stronger. Cyclonus almost laughed when Swerve thought he made a better drink when he had caught the two drinking it with more enjoyment. Unfortunately, Swerve hung around to chat until Cyclonus told him to bug off.

When the two mechs passed in the hall, Tailgate would cheerfully greet him or wave his servo. Or whenever they were in the same room, the smaller bot would walk up to his side. Sometimes he would mutter a hello, sometimes he just stood there. At first, this bothered Cyclonus. Why the sudden interest? However, the mini-bot didn't pester, and Cyclonus just let it be.

Nights after the bar, Cyclonus would always retreat to the observation deck for some alone time. You know, time to unwind from being in the busy atmosphere of the bar or from Swerve himself. Tailgate had asked to join him one night. Cyclonus didn't see the harm in it, the two would sit in relative silence. They would go to the observation deck and sit by the windows and look at the stars. Most nights, they would remain in complete silence or just minimal amount of words. As the time progressed, Tailgate would chat more, however, Cyclonus grew used to it, even though he did not do much talking himself.

This night was different even though it started out the same. Both went to Swerves, both drank drinks spiked with high grade. Tailgate didn't seem quite himself that night, he was still as talkative as ever, but just fumbled around more. Upon leaving the bar, Cyclonus mentioned that Tailgate should go back to the quarters, but the mini-bot insisted on going to look at the stars.

… … … …

"Are you feeling ill?" Cyclonus asked.

"No… Why?" Tailgate replied.

Cyclonus shrugged. "You just don't seem yourself tonight." He palmed the door panel and the door swished open. Taking a peek inside and discovering the room empty, Cyclonus walked inside. Tailgate followed and pulled up a chair to sit next to the other mech.

"So..Ah…" Tailgate said as he fiddled with his servos.

Cyclonus glanced at the smaller bot for a second, and then returned his focus on the stars.

"Um…hey…"

"What?" Cyclonus asked, looking at the mini-bot with a hint of annoyance. It wasn't like the mini-bot to be hung up on words, nor to be always calling out to him.

"I … Dunno," Tailgate muttered and dropped his gaze.

Cyclonus huffed, and once again returned his focus to the stars.

"Cyclonus…I was wondering….er… thinking…wait…erm" Tailgate started up again.

"Thinking doesn't involve talking," the purple mech grumbled.

"But, if I… ah , can't talk then how-"

"Find a way to deal with whatever it is without talking if you cannot find the words to say it," Cyclonus replied, turned his head to look out the window, and closed his optics.

"Ok… well, here goes nothing then," Tailgate muttered.

Cyclonus, with his optics closed, had no clue what was going on. He heard Tailgate shuffle around and a clicking sound, but paid it no attention. That is until he felt the other's lips upon his. His optics shot open and saw the minibot kissing him and falt the other's smaller fingers shakely press against his shoulders. Quickly, he shoved the teal mech off with such force it knocked the smaller mech off his pedes.

"What the HELL was that?" Cyclonus shouted as he stood up. Tailgate cowered on the floor, staring up at him. "Answer me."

"W-well, you didn't want me to talk… so…." Tailgate muttered.

"So… you kissed me?" Cyclonus asked.

"You told me to deal with it without speaking!" Tailgate nearly sobbed.

Cyclonus just glared and left the room.

… … …

And that left him where he was at right now, standing alone in a boiler room on the far end of the ship. He could still feel the other's touch ghosting on him. It had been a long time since anyone took an interest in him like that. And quite honestly, he was fine with it. Not many mech's caught his interest for none really understood that he liked to be left alone.

And yet, he couldn't help remembering Tailgate's face. He had retracted his faceplate, and the look in his optics was pure fear. He didn't know why this bothered him. Perhaps he grew used to the other's presence since he wasn't so damn annoying, except that the other mech had kissed him.

… …

A/N: My computer is in the shop- again. Sigh. I don't like working on a series on the other computer- plus I just couldn't continue on with any of them. I finished my school, got a week off, then go on my extern. So anyways, was in a weird mood when I wrote this. I don't mean to start something new without finishing up something else, but anyways- been a while since I wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

The purple flier slowly returned to his quarters after spending a few hours in the boiler room. There was no point in trying to recharge there- he tried, and it was not very comfortable. As he walked passed Swerve's bar, he couldn't help the night's festivities for the noise was thumping through the corridors. He pondered how long it would take for Ultra Magnus to barge in complaining. However, Cyclonus spotted the large mech in the corner with an overcharged Rodimus rambling on. While he was shocked at the blue mechs presence, the fact the second in command wore a distinctive frown and scowl revealed that he was not enjoying himself at all. Most likely, once Rodimus sobered up, the captain would have a stern talking to.

Scanning the room, Cyclonus took in the surroundings and the inhabitants. Skids was at the bar with Drift and Hoist talking loudly over the obnoxious music while sipping their drinks. He spotted Rewind and Chromedome to his left playing a board game with Perceptor and Brainstorm. The red sniper was not looking very happy with having to be paired with the other scientist in the game, who seemed to be making strategic moves without thinking and causing them to be on a losing streak.

Of course, he spotted Swerve at the other end of the bar, but what he found shocking that Ratchet was there as well as Ambulon. Now, you could catch Ambulon hanging out in the bar, but the fact the older medic was there, and looked to be slightly overcharged himself was peculiar. Did everyone else seem to have fun here but him?

"So, you gonna just hang out in the doorway?" A voice called out. "You know, if you want to get a drink, you have to go to the bar, the bar doesn't come to you."

"Thank you for your most contributory advice Whirl," Cyclonus grumbled out as he looked at the one optical mech. "I don't know if I would ever be able to figure that out without you."

"No problem!" Whirl spat sarcastically. "Whatchya doing?"

"It is none of your concern," Cyclonus answered and began scanning the room once again.

"He isn't here," Whirl said and Cyclonus just gave him a look. "Well, he isn't, if that is who you are looking for."

"And who do you think I am looking for?"

"Your conjoined twin, you know, the short bot that has been following you around for the past few days. He left a while ago." Whirl answered.

"What-" Cyclonus ducted out of the way as a game board and its pieces were scattered in their direction. Looking to his left, Perceptor finally had it with the loosing streak and was yelling at Brainstorm, who was shouting back. Being a lover of quarrels and making them worse, Whirl slipped over to goad Perceptor into possibly throwing Brainstorm across the room.

Cyclonus took his cue and left. It was true, however, that he was looking for Tailgate. He would feel a bit more at ease if he had seen the mini-bot there and knew he would be alone back in his room. Guess he would just have to go to the room and find out. Perhaps the smaller mech went out. Who knows?

He began to walk back to his quarters. All he wanted to do was to lay down and recharge. The events of the evening took a toll on him, and he wanted nothing more than to lay down in silence. Cyclonus let out a tired huff as he stood in front of the door, dreading to palm it open in fear that Tailgate was there. Funny, how such a small mech could cause him so much unease.

'It was just because he kissed you,' Cyclonus thought to himself. And yes, it was true, but he wasn't sure as to why exactly that kiss bothered him. But he wasn't going just to stand outside his door the whole night, so by palming to door open, Cyclonus stepped inside.

The room was empty, and the purple soldier felt his whole body relax. He stretched his arms above his head, yawned, and then pulled the covered down on his berth before slipping inside. He closed his optics and laid there, deep in his thoughts for a good bit of time before he heard the door swish open. He kept up his charade of sleeping in hopes of not being disturbed.

Tailgate was bidding goodnight to a mech, who told him to cheer up, and then shuffled inside to room. The door swished shut, and the lights flicked on. "Scrap," Tailgate said under his breath as he turned the lights off and carefully made his way to the other end of the room without running into anything.

Cyclonus didn't hear his roommate climb into the second berth, but rather to jump on his perch at the window seal to gaze out the window. The mini-bot did not try to speak, or do much of anything.

Cyclonus could tell Tailgate was upset. He could hear the other mech sniffle on occasion and the huffs of air. What he didn't understand was the teal bots actions earlier, or the fact that part of him felt sorry.

'For what?' Cyclonus asked himself. It wasn't like he wanted that kind of contact from the other, nor did he ask for it. He didn't desire that kind of companionship and haven't in the longest time. Cyclonus barely contained a shudder at remembering his last partner.

His optics shot open as he remembered what Tailgate had said.

'W-well, you didn't want me to talk… so….' Tailgate muttered. 'You told me to deal with it without speaking!'

And then what happened? Tailgate was pushed on the floor, with a look of fear in his optics. Just because the mini-bot had the ball bearings to kiss him. Just because the stuttering mech was too nervous to talk about it. And because Cyclonus wasn't patient enough to allow the mini-bot to speak. Perhaps that's why he felt bad about knocking the smaller mech down. But that didn't answer why Tailgate had kissed him. Cyclonus just closed his optics and did his best to drown out the sad noises his roommate was making, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

... ... ...

Cyclonus was woken up by Tailgate falling off the window seal and clanging on the floor. The flier just watched as the mini-bot clammered to his feet and rubbed his servo to his optics. Tailgate then shuffled over to his berth and climbed in and covered himself with a blanket. He let out a sigh and settled on his side. His optics flicked on, and the teal bot's cheeks turned red upon noticing Cyclonus looking at him.

"Sorry," Tailgate mumbled and appeared to have sunk further within the blankets.

"For what?" Cyclonus asked; his gaze still focused on the other mechs.

"... For waking you up?" Tailgate guessed.

"I see.," The purple mech replied, continued his stare for a few more seconds, then threw the blankets off and sat upon his berth. Swinging his feet to the side, the purple warrior stretched and stood up, then made his way across the room. He was still angry, and the tension in the room was thick.

"W-What did you want me to apologize for?" Tailgate muttered.

Cyclonus didn't know if that was asked of him or the other mech just grumbling to himself. However, not being a mech who didn't speak his mind, Cyclonus spoke his answer, weather it was wanted or not. "I wanted an apology for what you did to me last night."

"Why?" Tailgate said as he sat on his berth. "I don't understand what I did wrong!"

"Your actions," Cyclonus hissed. "What purpose did your...whatever you called that. For what reason did you do that?" Tailgate dropped his gaze and fumbled with what to say. "Can you at least have the decency to answer?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tailgate spoke. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"You should have discussed it with me first-"

"I tried!" Tailgate said with a mix between a yell and a whine. "It was you who said 'talk less, just do it' scrap."

Cyclonus scrunched his face in confusion. "You think..." The purple mech snapped, but stopped himself and remained silent for a few seconds. "I had no idea that was going to lead to that!"

Tailgate lowered his gaze and fiddled with his blanket. "Well, that's apparent now."

"Look at me," Cyclonus demanded, and Tailgate shyly did as he was told. "What do you want from me?" Tailgate just sat there. "Just what do you think you have to offer me?"

Tailgates eyes shot open wide. His small frame started to tremble. "I...I... S-sorry..." Tailgate cried out as he threw the blanket off of himself and ran for the door.

Cyclonus wasn't sure, but he swore he heard the other mech crying. While he wasn't the nicest mech around, he realized his poor choice of words, and cursed at himself

... ... ...

About a week later, Cyclonus went to the observation deck after a rather dull night at Swerve's. He sank into a chair near the window and tried to focus on the stars. He was unsuccessful. He mind kept getting distracted from the early morning's events. He did not intend to make Tailgate get that upset. He just wanted answers.

Why did he need the answers? Because he was scared. And why was he scared? Because he didn't like getting close to other mechs. Not many understood him. Typically, this didn't bother him, but for reason's he didn't understand, it did tonight.

As much as he would rather not admit it, over the past week or so, he grown accustomed to the little bot following him around. It was nice to have company, especially when the company didn't invade his personal space. True, the teal mech did get his spurts of the babbles, but he also controlled himself when it was noticed to be too much.

That didn't mean he wanted to be kissed by the other mech. Not by a long shot because taking a relationship to the next level usually meant disaster for him. While he has not been in many relationships, the few that he had always ended badly- as in they hated each others guts kind of way. Cyclonus pondered why, and the result always was the other mech could never deal with his personality.

They always wanted to change Cyclonus. They always insisted that he needed to come out of his shell and not be terrified of other mechs. Cyclonus was never scared of the other mechs; he just didn't like most of them. Day after day his previous partner would insist they needed to go out to social events, and he needed to mingle. It became a chore. Cyclonus would feel drained after a short period and would always seek to seclude himself. Resentment built up, which would lead to the downfall of the relationship. In the end, his partners never understood that he liked his alone time. They didn't understand that he was not shy nor anti-social, he just couldn't stand being surrounded by a lot of mechs for a long time. And being such a stubborn mech, Cyclonus didn't compromise, and therefore would simply take off.

Tailgate, while he had some annoying friends, never pushed him to interact with any other mech. The mini-bot gave him his space-even if he was tagging along with him more recently; he never pestered him. Or maybe he just grew used to his presence? Either way, even if he could not admit it to himself, Cyclonus missed the mini-bots presence. He did get lonely at times, and it took the absence of his roommate for him to realize that. But did that make him want something more than just someone to sit in silence with? Was it worth ruining their companionship over?

Reflecting back over the past four months, Cyclonus tried to figure out when a change in Tailgate took place; when this little mech desired more from him. True, upon saving the two mini-bots from the failed bomb disposal, Tailgate took it upon himself to drag the injured mech back to the ship and medbay. The teal bot even made him an offering of his innermost energon, and what did he do? Called him pathetic, and yet the little mini-bot still chased after him in the present. He also remembered-

"Cyclonus..." A voice called out and snapped the warrior out of his thoughts. Once again, being deep in his thoughts distracted him from noticing another mech coming in. His optics shot open, and he discovered it was Tailgate.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," The teal mech stated. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Cyclonus gave a quick nod and sat upright in his chair. "What is it, Tailgate?"

"I don't mean to bother you," Tailgate said and Cyclonus stood up, pushed his chair over to the other mech, and grabbed another seat for himself. "Um, this won't take that long."

"Sit," Cyclonus demanded. "Because we do need to talk."

Tailgate nodded and sat down. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing you like that," Tailgate shrugged. "I didn't mean to... Make you uncomfortable. I just..." Cyclonus patiently waited for the mini-bot to form his words. "I dunno. I just... It's hard to explain... You now?"

"Yes," Cyclonus agreed. "I don't need you to spell it out for me, but why? Why would you want someone like me?"

"I dunno..." Tailgate shrugged. "You... You're different from everyone else." Cyclonus huffed out a laugh. "No, what I mean is, you treat me differently. You treat me better. I... I find you... Well, Interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yes, interesting," Tailgate said. "But you are right though. I have absolutely nothing to offer you."

"Tailgate-"

"I'm not strong. I'm not some war hero. Just a mini-bot who is really a waste disposal unit who tried to lie to make me sound better," Tailgate shrugged. "I know I don't really amount to very much in anyone's optics, let alone yours."

"Has it occurred to you that the problem may be with me?" Cyclonus spoke, and Tailgate gave him a confused look. "I am not going to pretend I am an easy mech to get a long with, and there are some things I am extremely selfish with. But what I should have said that morning after, is what do I have to offer you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You have a lot to offer," Tailgate said. "But I got the point. You aren't interested."

"It's not quite like that," Cyclonus said after a bit. "I am..." It didn't often happen for him to be for a loss of words. "I am not used to some one wanting me. It's... Been too long. I don't think I am good for you."

"Why?" Tailgate asked.

Cyclonus just shrugged and gazed out the window. How could he tell the other one that it was best to just leave him be? He didn't want to ruin things with Tailgate like the past relationships.

"You know, I have never been really wanted either, " Tailgate admitted. "I mean, who would have wanted to cuddle up to a waste disposal unit? I smelled bad after work."

"There is a difference Tailgate," Cyclonus grumbled. "What I've been through... The war... It has changed me. I don't think I am capable of giving to you what you ask."

"Could you... You know, at least try?" Tailgate boldly asked but still showed his nervousness. "I mean, if.. It's not because it's me asking..."

"There is nothing wrong with you," Cyclonus spoke. "Of all the mech's here, you... You are the most respectful to my personal space."

"So... Um..." Tailgate stuttered.

"If..." Cyclonus started to speak, but paused for a breath. "If you truly are interested in what little I have to offer, I can try. But I cannot make any promises."

Tailgate just looked at him with his optics wide in shock. "Really? Ah... Ok."

"You just have to promise me something," Cyclonus said as he returned his gaze to the mini-bot. "Do not rush things. This is not an open invitation to cling all over me. And don't feel bad if you wish to... Discontinue the relationship."

"I.. I won't..." Tailgate said while he was smiling under his face plates. "Um.. Cyclonus?"

"What is it?"

"Can I... Um... Can I hold your hand... Or something?" Tailgate quickly babbled out.

Cyclonus didn't answer, just glared at the mini-bot for a second, reached over to grab a chair, and yanked it closer. He then held out a clawed hand for the teal mech, who eagerly put his servo in the waiting hand. Cyclonus placed the clasped hands in his lap and continued to look out at the stars.

The pair sat side by side for a while in relative silence. Tailgate leaned his helm back in the chair as the hours grew late. The mini-bot's fingers never stopped lightly brushing the bigger mech's fingers. That is until he had fallen into recharge. Cyclonus looked at the smaller mech, gave a sigh, and stood up, carefully scooping the mini-bot in his arms to carry him back to their room

... ... ... ...

The next morning, Tailgate stirred from his sleep. Opening his optics, he blinked a few times to get his bearings, and realized that he was in his room. Looking to the other berth, he discovered it was empty He didn't remember walking back to their quarters; the last thing he remembered was sitting in the observation deck, holding the Purple mech's hand. Or was that just a dream? Did that actually happen? Judging by the fact Cyclonus was out of the room, Tailgate thought perhaps it was indeed a dream.

With a heavy sigh, Tailgate sat up and swung his feet off the berth. Upon hopping down to his pedes, he stretched his arms up high and yawned. What should he do today? He had no shift til later in the afternoon. The door to the room swished open, distracting the mini-bot, and Cyclonus walked in.

"Good morn...ing!" Tailgate said at first very enthusiastically, but then tapered off. Had he dreamed last night, the greeting would be a bit awkward.

Cyclonus tilted his head. "Having regrets already?"

"Ah...um..." Tailgate fiddled. "So, it wasn't a dream?" Cyclonus looked even more confused than before. "Last night?"

"What would make you think it was a dream?" Cyclonus said as he sat down on his berth.

" 'Cause..." Tailgate spoke and sat back up on his berth. "You weren't here when I woke up. And I don't remember coming back to my room... So, I thought I must have dreamed it..."

"I can assure you, last night was not a dream," Cyclonus said. "And you don't remember walking back to our quarters because you were asleep while I carried you."

"Oh... Thanks!" Tailgate chirped. "SO why did you get up so early?"

Cyclonus gave a hint of a grimace. "Do I have to check in with you before I leave?"

The tone in Cyclonus' voice scared Tailgate a bit so that he cowered back a bit. "N-no... Just wasn... Askin'."

Cyclonus just stared at the other mech for a bit before talking. "I was called to assist with some work from Rodimus."

Tailgate slightly shook his head and twiddled his fingers. After sitting in silence for a bit, he spoke out. "You know, Cyclonus, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." The purple mech looked at the smaller mech. "I...I... You know, was just wondering. You know, just making sure you didn't have regrets or anything... About last night..."

"I don't mean to overreact Tailgate," Cyclonus softly spoke. "I..." He focused on saying the right words. "It's been a while, so this is new to me. I just don't want to feel trapped."

"How would I trap you?" Tailgate asked as he hopped off his berth and walked over to comfort the purple flier, but Cyclonus sat back and stiffened. Tailgate stopped his approach and backed up some. "S-sorry?"

"Don't be," Cyclonus said. "It's not you. It's me."

"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Cyclonus," Tailgate said.

"It's not you," Cyclonus said. "I... Just don't know what to do..."

"Just be yourself." Tailgate replied. "And don't sneak out early to avoid me... Just teasing."

"I didn't sneak off, and it wasn't so early," Cyclonus replied. "It's past noon."

"Scrap!" Tailgate replied checking his internal clock. "My shift starts soon! I gotta go!"

"When do you get off?"

"In eight hours," the mini-bot replied as he hopped off the bed and gave a quick wave goodbye.

Cyclonus just sat on the berth for a while, contemplating what he had gotten himself into.

... ... ...

A couple days passed, and Cyclonus was returning from his shift of working with Ratchet to fix up the med bay. He palmed open the door and walked in to see Tailgate fussing over something at the table.

"Oh... Cyclonus... You're back early!" Tailgate said with shock.

"I got done early. Is that a problem?" Cyclonus asked as he walked towards the mini-bot.

"Um... No... Just.. Well, was trying to surprise you... That's all."

"I don't like surprises," Cyclonus muttered.

"I shoulda guessed as much, eh?" Tailgate shrugged. "It's just lunch. I made some energon food for you."

The winged mech admired the work the mini-bot put into the meal. It wasn't too fancy, but then again, neither was Cyclonus.

"Um... I couldn't find a table big enough to hold the food and seat us... So, I guess..."

Cyclonus sat himself on his berth. "This will be fine."

Tailgate smiled, though hidden by his visor. Taking a plate, he scooped on the food and handed it to Cyclonus. Then he poured a drink. "Managed to talk Swerve into letting me have a pitcher of this drink." The teal and white mech said and made sure his partner saw that he poured some high grade into it.

"Can you add some more?" Cyclonus asked, and Tailgate quirked his head. "Been a long day."

Tailgate added another heaping amount. "Just as long as you don't think I am getting you overcharged." He laughed and handed th edrink over, and watched as the flier gulped half of it down right away. Then, he filled his own plate up, poured himself a glass-spiking it as well- and sat down.

"You know you didn't have to do this for me," Cyclonus said as he took a bite.

"I know, I just thought it would be nice," Tailgate said as he took a drink. "I was thinking of setting soemthing up at the observation deck, but when I brought my stuff there, I caught Whirl hanging out in there...so..."

"Good choice," Cyclonus said. "The room is fine."

Tailgate nodded. "Um... So how is it? The food, that is."

"Very good," Cyclonus said but looked at the mini-bot with concern. "Why?"

"I hadn't made this in over 6 million years, didn't know if I would remember it all correctly." Tailgate said and took a bite.

"So, you let me eat it first to make sure it was ok?" Cyclonus said with a glare at the mini-bot.

"N-No! I dind't mean-"

"I am just teasing," the purple mech said, lowered his gaze for a second, then grabbed his plate and drink and stood up to move to the other berth. He sat down next to Tailgate, who gave him a shocked look. Cyclonus tensed up and asked. "Got a problem?"

"No," Tailgate replied. "I am glad you like the meal."

Cyclonus just nodded his head and continued to eat. Once they were finished, Tailgate gathered the plates and set them aside. Cyclonus sat on his own berth and took out a data pad.

"Thank you," He said as he turned the data pad on.

"You're welcome!" Tailgate responded. "Say, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Why are you asking?" Cyclonus replied without taking his focus off the data pad.

"Well, Rewind and Chromedome are having a movie night, I was wondering-"

"I am busy." Cyclonus interrupted.

"Um, it's not bad. I picked-"

"Do not force me to socialize with your friends Tailgate," Cyclonus said with a stern look on his face.

"Ok... Sorry..." Tailgate muttered. "I just would have enjoyed your company, that's all.

... ... ...

He didn't know why he was walking the hallway down toward Rewind's room. He should be back in his room reading his data pad, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Tailgate's dissapointment of him not wanting to go to this event. Tailgate had invited him on elast time, and though he declined, he knew the other mech wanted him to go. Why? He didn't know. But the mini-bot didn't force him, nor did he press the issue. But since his partner made him a meal, along with other simple little subtle gestures, Cyclonus could at least do one thing for the other. Afterall, Tailgate never complained when Cyclonus wanted to sit alone at the bar or hide out in the empty observation tower.

Still, Cyclonus found himself standing outside Rewind's door for a few minutes thinking if he should go through with this or not. It wasn't too late to go back to his room. Or to the observation tower. Or sit alone in the bar. With a quick shake of his helm and a vent of air, Cyclonus knocked on the door. He could hear the commotion carrying on inside and heard someone approaching to get the door. When the door swished open, he was looking at a rather surprised Chromedome.

"Uh.. Hey Cyclonus," Chromedome said as his servo scratched the back of his helm. "Is something the matter?"

Cyclonus just stood there, trying his best not to scowl. Primus, what the frag was he supposed to say?

"Is there something you need?" Chromedome asked.

"Tailgate," Cyclonus said and realized it came out more like a growl. "Tailgate invited me to go with him to one of your movie nights."

"Ah, well, that explains... Nevermind, ah, come in," Chromedome stepped to the side and invited the purple mech in.

Cyclonus scoped out the room and had found Tailgate sitting on the couch next to Rewind. After giving Chromedome a nod, the flier made his way across the room. He noticed Skids, Pipes, and Rung sitting on one of the room's berths. First Aide was there with Fort MAx huddled back in the corner, and othe rmechs littered the room. Luckily, there was no signs of Swerve. Or Whirl, but mainly just Swerve. Cyclonus grabbed a free chair and pulled it up next to Tailgate.

"Hey," Tailgate said. " I am surprised you showed up."

"If you do not wish me to be here, I can leave," Cyclonus answered as he folded his arms across his chest.

"No..no, I am glad you are here," Tailgate said.

"Righto, so, about which movie to put on?" Rewind said, and the room chattered again with arguments on what to watch. Chromedome, however, was already in the process of putting a data file in.

"We are going to go with Tailgate's choice," Chromedome stated. " And if anyone don't like it, they can stuff it."

Boo's erupted from around the room and someone even dared to throw a cheap ornament across the room at Chromedome. The bot shouted and waved his fist as other's jeered. However, Chromedome just took his seat next to Rewind.

"Do you want a drink? Or some snacks?" Tailgate asked Cyclonus.

"I'll take a drink," Cyclonus said. "A strong one."

"Ah, well, they don't have that stuff here," Tailgate said but held his drink out. "Take mine. I made it before coming here."

Cyclonus accepted the glass and took a sip. He quirked his brow at the mini-bot. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?" Tailgate had mixed himself a strong drink and snuck it in with him. The only problem was, it wasn't a big drink.

"Hang on," Tailgate said as he hopped off the couch and went to the snack table. He poured two drinks- a bigger one for Cyclonus and fixed up a plate of snacks. He sat back down on the couch. "There, now we're all set."

Cyclonus didn't say anything, just tried to focus on the movie and not all the mechs around him. It was a hard task, but the movie wasn't that bad. It wasn't his favorite, not by a long shot, but he enjoyed watching it when the movie first aired several million years ago, and it was rather refreshing to see it again.

"So, how you like the movie?" Tailgate asked about halfway through.

Cyclonus shrugged and leaned closer to the smaller mech. "I've seen it before."

"Oh, well, ok...sorry," Tailgate muttered.

"Don't take me that the wrong way," Cyclonus whispered. "I enjoyed it when I first saw back on-"

"SHHhhhh!" A bot behind the couch stated. "You're being too loud Cyclonus!"

If looks could kill, Cyclonus would have done so at the bot behind him- who turned out to be Skids.

"JUst ignore him Cyclonus," Tailgate said. "He's just kiddin' around."

"I don't like 'kiddin' around'," Cyclonus stated, but didn't want to cause a scene with something Tailgate wanted to do. He just sat back in his chair and watched the rest of the movie without saying a word.

Once the credits were rolling, the light were flicked on and some idle chit-chat occurred around the room. Some bot shouted what was net, and Chromedome ran through a list of what they had.

Tailgate couldn't help but notice Cyclonus fidget a bit uneasy in his chair. He leaned toward the purple bot and spoke. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

"If you want to," Cyclonus answered.

"It's ok. We can go now," Tailgate answered.

Cyclonus didn't say it, but he was relieved. Although the movie night wasn't nearly as bad as he imagined it would be, but he felt drained and just wanted to get out of the crowd..

"We're gonna call it a night guys," Tailgate said as he stood up, Cyclonus following suit afterward. "Thanks for the fun night!"

"Anytime! Rewind chirped.

"We'll probably have another one in a week or so, so if you both are up to it, stop by," Chromedome said as Tailgate waved goodbye to everyone else in the room. Once outside and the door closed, Cyclonus subconsciously let out a sigh.

"Aww, come on, it wasn't that bad," Tailgate laughed. "Was it?"

"..." Cyclonus shook his head and walked down the corridor towards their room. "I only went because you asked me too."

"Even then, you know you didn't have to come, right?" Tailgate said.

"I wouldn't have gone if I didn't want to," Cyclonus answered and reached to grab the other mech's hand.

"Um... Thanks," Tailgate answered, trying his best not to sound giddy. "Say, do you want to go to the observation deck? It should be empty and quite there."

"Quite sounds good right about now," Cyclonus replied and turned down the next corridor.

... ... ... ...

Once on the observation deck, Cyclonus took his usual seat in front of the window. Tailgate went to grab a chair, but Cyclonus just grabbed the mech. Tailgate let out a surprised squeak as he was lifted up into the larger mech's lap. The mini-bot's shock didn't last long, and soon he snuggled in comfortably against the winged mech's chest.

"This is nice," Tailgate proclaimed as he grabbed for the other's hands and placed them in his lap. Cyclonus just hummed in agreement. "You know, I am really happy you came with me tonight."

Cyclonus once again just hummed his answer as he caught the smaller mech looking up at him. "You are missing the beautiful view."

"No, I'm not," Tailgate answered and for a second, though he saw the warrior blush. Upon further inspection, he noted he was wrong. But he did see Cyclonus look down at him.

"Are you sure I am making you happy?"

"Where did that come from?" Tailgate laughed but regretted it once he realized the other mech was serious. "Yes. Are you?"

Cyclonus resumed his gaze at the stars. Was he happy? He had to think deeply about it. He valued his time alone, and not having to share it with someone else. Part of seeing how happy Tailgate was scared him. How long would that joy last? Part of him wished he never accepted the smaller mech's affection, but then, on the other hand, part of him secretly wanted it. "Yes, I am content." However, looking down at the mini-bot, he could tell the other was troubled. He tilted his head in question.

"Why did you have to think so long about it before answering?" Tailgate meekly asked.

Cyclonus sighed. "Do not read too much into things with me Tailgate," Cyclonus said as he absentmindedly moved his hands to gently rub on the smaller mech's abdomen. "You have no idea what I have been through in the past."

"I would if you would talk to me more about it," Tailgate all but whined.

"I do not wish to bring up my past."

"Then stop being troubled with it and comparing me to it." Tailgate demanded, and Cyclonus stopped rubbing his hands on the other mech. "S-sorry."

"Do not apologize for telling me how you feel," The flier stated and resumed stroking the other bot, this time his clawed digits tracing the seems. "I can tell you only this. I do not mean to compare you to my past failed relationships. I can assure you I am doing my best to learn from my past mistakes."

"M'kay," Tailgate responded and snuggled in closer to the other mech's chest. He put his own servo's over one hand and placed it in his own. He lightly traced the joints with his fingers and generally just enjoyed touching his partner. He let out a content sigh while the other purple hand made its way down more sensitive transformation seems. Tailgate purred at the sensation, earning himself a look from Cyclonus. "Feels good..." The mini-bot brough the captured hand up to his face. "M-May I?" Cyclonus crooked his head but nodded yes and Tailgate slide his face mask back to reveal his face. He placed a soft kiss to the back of the hand first, then turned it over to kiss the palm. The teal bot playfully kissed and nipped along the fingers and giggled to himself upon feeling his partner shiver slightly.

"You like?" Tailgate teased, and Cyclonus answered with a slight purr. The warrior's free hand wondered down to white thighs and tightly gripped, causing its owner to lightly gasp. Wishing to tease a bit more, Tailgate licked his glossa up a solo digit and upon getting to the clawed tip, sucked it into his mouth.

For split second, Cyclonus' engine revved while the wondering hand grasped at the smaller mech's codpiece, but as quickly as the reaction came, it was gone. The digit was pulled out of Tailgate's mouth, and the smaller bot whined.

"I think it's time to get you back to your room," Cyclonus said as his intakes worked to bring fresh air inside. Tailgate didn't get a chance to voice his disproval for the larger mech picked the mini-bot up in his arms and quickly walked out of the deck to head back to the room.

...

A/n- Ain't I a stinker? I lied- the next chapter will be the gutter-brained stuff, just had to write a few things out. 3 chapters down and no smut- that has to be a record for me. But I am trying to build up to it- you know, trying to add more of a story to it. Hope I ain't getting to OOC and hope you are enjoying.

Also, I usually space out my chapter uploads, but decided to just post. Makes up for that long time for not updating in a while due to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyclonus did his best to ignore the heating body of the mech he carried as well as the growing heat in his own. His quarters' door soon appeared and the purple mech quickly keyed it open. Tailgate squirmed in his arms, his servos ghosting over the pattern in his armor. This little mech didn't make anything easy! Cyclonus quickly, but gently placed the other mech in his berth, and went to sit on his own. He dimmed his optics as he panted to catch his breath. He didn't mean to get so worked up over just a little heavy petting, but it just proved to himself how easily he could loose control. No one has touching him that way in such a long time.

A whine came from across the berth, and the warrior opened his optics. He gave a pleading look to the other mech, begging to just let it be. "What?" He huffed.

Tailgate gave his best pout. "W-Why... I miss the contact...already."

Cyclonus knew exactly what the little mech was complaining about. He wasn't insensitive to what the little bot wanted- what his body wanted right now- but he did not wish to proceed. Primus he desired the little mech and his body craved its release. But Tailgate could be a nieve mech at times, and Cyclonus did not want to loose his control and hurt him. However, with Tailgate slowly rubbing his servos over his own body, tracing th esweems on his thighs like the warrior did before, letting loose was proving to be more of a challenge than he thought.

"Perhaps..." Cyclonus huffed. "Perhaps I should have dropped you off at the wash racks to take a cold shower." The winged mech laid himself down, rolled on his side away from Tailgate, and told himself that maybe he should run himself under cold water to disperse what charge had developed.

"Come on, don't be like that," Tailgate whined, but Cyclonus didn't stur. He pushed himself off his berth and walked to the other side of his roommate's and climbed on. Cyclonus gave a blank stare and just brought his arms closer to his body.

"Can we at least just snuggle?" Tailgate asked as he laid on his side across from the purple mech.

"What are your intentions?" Cyclonus said more huskily than he'd like. He should push the mini-bot off his berth, or get up and leave.

"To be close with you," The teal mech said and reached out to gently trace the other mech's faceplates. "To make you feel good... What is wrong with wishing to do that?"

"Did anyone ever tell you to be careful what you wish for?" The purple mech grumbled with his brows furrowed and pushed the other's hand away.

"What's so wrong with that? Wishing to make you feel good? To make you forget about whatever you are troubled by for a while?" Tailgate replied, and this time ran his servos down the other's chest.

Cyclonus once again grabbed the other's hand and held it. "I... Don't-"

"Stop worrying," Tailgate said. "I want this too."

"..." Cyclonus was at a loss of words once again. He wasn't against fooling around-Primus knows he wants it- he just didn't want to get carried away. He didn't want to go to far or too fast with the little bot. He didn't want to scare Tailgate away.

Tailgate slipped his hand out of the other's grip, and set out to explore the other's body once again, this time, Cyclonus didn't stop him. Was it selfish of him to allow the mini-bot to do this? A rumble of his engine rolled out as the servo traced the opening of his vents, and the tiny fingers traced inside.

"Like that?" The teal bot asked. Cyclonus nodded. Tailgate smiled, and tickled his fingers downward, tracing the plating of the purple mech's belly, then to gently rub a digit along the wires above his hip plating. Cyclonus sucked in cool air from his mouth and reached his own clawed servo to wrap around the smaller mech and pull him closer. Tailgate eagerly placed a kiss the the bigger mech's lips, clearly shocking the warrior.

He huffed out a chuckle. "You'll never cease to amaze me." The smaller bot's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and Cyclonus gently kissed at them, enjoying the happy moan coming from his partner for a second before the mini-bot quickly placed his smaller lips to the bigger one's. Tailgate needily sucked at the lower lip before playfully nipping.

"You...little..." Cyclonus growled as he pressed his mouth sharply to the other's and ran his glossa across the lip plates before forcing himself in. Tailgate welcomed the deep kiss, sucking on the glossa and arched his back against the clawed digits scrapping against sensitive seams. He trailed his hands downward over the hip joint and came to rest on a warmed interface panel. Fingers caressed and danced along the cover in attempts to coax it open. Cyclonus moaned into the other's mouth and bucked his hips into the touch, but quickly let out a growl and smacked the intruding hand away.

"No..." He grumbled. He shouldn't do this.

"S-sorry...?" Tailgate blushed.

Upon looking down at the smaller mech, Cyclonus discovered that in the heat of the moment, the teal bot had released his interface panel, and now his spike was fully pressurized and some lubricant glistened against his thighs from his leaking valve.

Cyclonus took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled in an attempt to reel himself in. "You should be more careful."

"Why?" Tailgate asked as he tried to snuggle in closer.

"I do not wish... To interface with you so quickly," Cyclonus said with half-lidded optics. He was enjoying the other mech's caresses and touches, but yet his face was worried.

"I understand," The teal mech replied as he rubbed a servo along the bigger mech's thigh.

"Then why are you asking for more?" Cyclonus huffed, trying his best not to squirm against the other's touch. "I feel as if you are egging me on." He brought a clawed hand to either push the other mech away or rub it along the smaller bot's sides; it turned out to be a mixture of both.

"Cyclonus, if you really want me to stop, just say so," Tailgate said.

He pondered this for a bit. One one hand, was Tailgate ready to move to a more intimate relationship-was he? On the other hand, here they both lay, breathing heavily and bodies heated up. "I just do not want to hurt you," The warrior eventually grumbled.

"You wont," Tailgate replied. "We don't have to interface yet, I can wait fo ryou to be ready for that, but that doesn't mean we can't do other things."

Cyclonus cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

"Let that spike of yours out and I can show you." Tailgate said with a wink.

"..." Cyclonus huffed. The look of desire on Tailgate's face was too much. "Is this what you really want?"

"Yes." Tailgate replied as he rubbed his servo over the panel once again. "If you're fine with it."

"You little vixen..." The sound of his interface panel opening was heard, and Tailgate wrapped his hand around to capture the pressurizing spike. The little digits rubbed over the tip first, then worked their way down the shaft, taking their time to trace at the pattern and nodes along the shaft. Cyclonus quietly moaned at the touch, trying his best not to buck into the touch. Upon hearing the little mech let out a laugh, the warrior looked down in confusion.

"You're so big," Tailgate giggled as he ran a palm down its length.

"It's a matter of perspective..." Cyclonus huskily teased.

"I like it," Tailgate said as he gave a quick peck to Cyclonus's face, then wiggled his way out of the other's grasp and scooted himself downward, kissing and licking as he went. When he scooted closer to the spike, he gingerly stuck his tongue out and gave a little lick first to the underside of the tip, then circled around. The tongue traveled down the shaft slowly, taking its time to explore the sensitive plating and then o press his lips in soft, butterfly-like kisses.

With hitching engines, it took all of Cyclonus' strength not to grab ahold of the mini-bot's helm and guide his spike into the mouth; it had been far too long since someone else played with his spike. Shutting off his optics and biting at his lips, the flier reached down and petted the other's helm. It was a sorry excuse to help distract himself from his thoughts.

Tailgate purred, and stole a glance up and was rewarded with his partner's blissful face. So it was true, Cyclonus could give more expressions other than grumpy or angry. He smiled to himself, opened his mouth, and stuck the tip of the spike in. Engines revved as the smaller mech circled his tongue around the cord and slowly pressed more into his mouth.

Watching the smaller mech work as sucking his spike was mesmorizing and Cyclonus purred. Was this selfish of him to be enjoying this while his partner got nothing in return? Caressing the other mech's helm could only be doing so much. In the end, Cyclonus felt greedy that he was only being pleased. He felt bad that he could do nothing to make the other mech feel good while the mini-bot sucked at his spike.

"Tailgate," Cyclonus called out and guided the mini-bot's head off his spike.

"Don't like it?" Tailgate questioned.

"Trust me, it's not that," the purple flier panted. "It's just... I want you to get enjoyment too..."

"I am," Tailgate said as he sat up. "I like sucking your spike." Cyclonus gave a look, although the look was more shocked then usual. "Ok, how about you lay on your back then?" Cyclonus nodded, and positioned himself as he was told. "Good." Tailgate squealed as he crawled forward, placed a kiss on the bigger mech's lips, then straddled the other's body, with his face pointed towards the other's feet. "I hope you're good with your tongue," Tailgate stated a she wagged his aft at the other.

Cyclonus didn't respond with words, rather grabbed the smaller mech's hips with his hands and pulled back, shoving his mouth onto the wet valve and got to work. He enjoyed the way the mini-bot cried out in shock, then ground his hips against his face. Running his tongue over the sensitive outer node, the flier lapped at the lubricant dripping out and teased by circling the outer rim, but never dipping inside.

Tailgate pulled himself out of the euphoric phase, reached down and pulled the spike to his lips again. His tiny fingers massaged at the spike, and then his tongue would follow, leaving a trail of oral fluid in it's path. Tailgate worked to saturate to entire spike, licking around the thick spike the best he could before returning to the tip. The teal mech sighed-Cyclonus was going to love this- and pressed the spike into his mouth once again, but this time, he let the cord slide to the back of his throat, using his tongue to flick teasingly at the shaft. Positioning himself just right, Tailgate relaxed his throat and pushed until the spike slid past his intakes, and timing it just right, swallowed to suck the spike down his throat.

Cyclonus couldn't help but pull his helm back and gasp at the sensation of his spike sliding down that tight throat- how could it even fit? Tailgate pushed further down and managed to engulf a little more than half his length down his throat. When the mech swallowed, the muscles used to guide fluid down the throat was sucking rhythmically at his spike.

"P-primus..." Cyclonus muttered out. Tailgate moaned, causing even more vibrations to run through his spike and up his body. However, Tailgate was wiggling his hips in his way of complaining about to loss of contact, and Cyclonus ran his tongue over the dripping valve, then plunged his tongue inside. The valve gave, but still felt irresistibly tight. It would feel amazing to fuck-.

Cyclonus wiped the thought from his processor and instead lapped into the valve. His tongue swirled along the rim, then dipped inside to press against sensitive nodes, earning himself a moan from the teal bot and a gush of trans-fluid seeping into his mouth. Tailgate quickened his pace, diving the spike deep within his throat and then back up to almost slip out but only to plunge back down.

Cyclonus' fans clicked on as he drawn his helm back to gasp for breath. In a playful manner, he nipped at the white thighs and admired the smaller mech's needy port. The winged mech traced a digit around the valve, then slowly inserted it inside. He felt another moan on his cock, and he withdrew slightly only to dip back inside at the same pace his cock was sucked.

With the addition of a second digit, the port tightly grasped at the intruders, but the mini-bot ground his hips into it; clearly enjoying the sensation. The flingers curled slightly, then spread out, carefully stretching and rubbing against nodes as they went. Looking down between their bodies, Cyclonus purred at the sight of his spike disappearing down the mini-bot's throat. Primus, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold out!

He didn't even realize that he was thrusting up as the mech pushed his spike deep in his throat. Upon muttering an apology, the teal and white mech pulled at the hips in an encouraging manner, and the bigger mech couldn't resist. Letting out a moan, he pumped his hips, thrusting his cock deep inside the throat, then pulled out quickly only to impale in again. His fans clicked on the highest speed as his body desperately attempted to cool itself off, but it was a loosing battle.

Upon placing a third finger inside, the valve gave a clench and its owner throated a guttural moan. Cyclonus didn't give up; instead, he thrust his fingers deep within the spasming valve, rubbing them against as many nodes that he felt. All the while, his hips thrusted a few erratic pumps before spilling hot trans-fluid down the smaller bot's throat. Shortly afterwards, the valve gushed fluids over the digits and the teal bot's spike splattered its contents upon a purple chest.

Cyclonus withdrew his fingers carefully, then rested his head back as he panted to catch his breath. He felt Tailgate pull himself off his spike, cough, then simply collapse as he rode out the aftershocks of the climax. The only sound heard for a while was the rumble of their fans.

"And just where did you learn to do that?" Cyclonus finally asked.

Tailgate gave a chuckle as he felt himself being pulled up and flipped around. "I have my ways." He gave a smile and placed a light kiss on the larger mech's cheek. "Do you want me to go back to my own berth?"

"If you want to.." Cyclonus spoke, feeling the need to recharge.

"I know how you like to be a lone at times," The teal mech spoke.

"Thank you for understanding that," Cyclonus muttered between a yawn.

"No problem," Tailgate made his way to get up, but a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him back.

"...but now is not the time to be alone." He placed a kiss to the back of the smaller mech's helm and pulled the blankets over them both. His arms settled around the mini-bot's waist and he snuggled his head onto the other's neck. "Thank you," Cyclonus whispered after a bit, but the smaller mech's breathing was slow and deep indicating he was deep in recharge.

... ... ...

Cyclonus awoke when his internal clock announced it was morning and time to get ready for another shift of doing whatever Ratchet told him to do. He gave a slight startle when he felt a warm body next to his, but upon opening his optics, he saw the mini-bot snuggled at his side. Remembering the night before, a hint of a smile formed on his lips. It had been so long since he overloaded from the touch of another that he almost forgot how good it could feel. And relaxing. He traced a digit fondly over the mini-bot's lips, then down his cheek. In a million years he never would have pegged Tailgate as being so willing to swallow such a big spike. He lightly placed a kiss to the other's lips, then carefully traced at them while remembering how good the suck job was. With a huff, he decided he better get out of bed before his desires took over and resulted in being late for his shift.

Being careful to get out of the berth without waking the smaller mech, Cyclonus stretched, rubbed his optics, and went to the door, but stopped. "Scrap," He cursed to himself and carefully dug in his nightstand for a data pad. He turned it on, and quickly tapped in a message for the mini-bot. He didn't want the other mech to worry needlessly because he left the room without waking him. Setting the date pad on the berth next to the mini-bot, Cyclonus stole one more glance at the sleeping mech, remembered how good it felt to be with him last night, and silently exited the room.


End file.
